


His Somebunny

by hydratedbarnes



Series: Family Friend [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Age Difference, Domestic Fluff, Easter, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydratedbarnes/pseuds/hydratedbarnes
Summary: The Reader and Bucky spend their first Easter together.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Family Friend [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952260
Kudos: 13





	His Somebunny

“Why do they look like that?”

You turn to your boyfriend, a look of bewilderment on your face as he doesn’t seem to be bothered your reaction. His eyes are fixated on the furry animals, lips pursed in question.

“What do you mean?” You return your focus back to the small fur balls, heart fawning at the cuteness of their long and flimsy ears and pulsing noses.

“I mean, why are they like, born with this natural cuteness?”

You have to suppress a giggle as you listen in to what your boyfriend says about the hopping bunnies in Central Park. The sounds of kids laughing and playing around joins in and you shake your head at Bucky’s words. “You know what, pookie? That’s a very good question.”

“We should take one home.”

This perks your interest and the smile on your face widens to a T as you turn to him. The straw of your milkshake popping out of your mouth and still, Bucky doesn’t turn a single bit in your direction. Still focused on those cutesss bunnies. He can see you from the corner or his eyes though, internally laughing at your reaction that he has to suppress his reaction by gritting his teeth.

“Can we?! Please? Please? Please?” You’re jumping ecstatically on him, the fabric of your dress dancing with the wind. Finally, Bucky turns to you, a look of ponder and seriousness on his face as if he’s actually considering it. He’s watching you on the verge of exploding, jumping up and down in excitement. “Buckyyyyyy, please, it’s Easter.”

You’re giving him puppy eyes at this point, purposely pouting your lips and pressing your breasts together in effort to “seduce” into saying yes. He finds it incredibly hilarious every time you do this. Especially that one time you had tried trading a blowie for a kitty you had seen in the cafe with your mom.

There are a couple of strangers staring at you in question, raised brows as they take in the girl who’s jumping up and down and exclaiming please to a man who looks like her father.

Chuckling, he pinches your hip, making you jump back. “Hey!” You have a small frown on your face as you rub against your hip through the fabric of your dress. And taking a sip of your milkshake, you look at him with petty eyes.

“Was joking, angel. Can’t have a bunny in our home.”

“No, _you_ don’t want a bunny in our home.”

You huff at him, crossing your arms and he throws one around you and starts walking. You look back at the bunnies, internally saying goodbye at them as Bucky drags you down the park.

“You’re so boring.” It comes out as a mumble but it’s loud enough that Bucky was able to hear it. He chuckles at you, leaning down to kiss the top of your head. A hint of your coconut shampoo enters his nostrils and it’s a smell he’s known to be yours and only yours

“Well, I guess you’re dating an old boring man.” You giggle at this, looking up at with as you rolled your eyes at him. There on his face, he presents a smile that warms your heart.

“Well… You’re very handsome for an old man.”

“Really? How handsome on a scale of 1-10?”

“Ten, of course!”

The walking comes to a halt when Bucky stops. You don’t seem to know where you are in the park anymore, just that you were walking. But as you look around, you finally get a good look at where you are. You’re still in the same area, just less kids and bunnies hopping and playing on the grass.

When Bucky sits the two of you down on the grass, using the picnic blanket you brought in your basket, he merely smiles at you. The gesture reaching his eyes and there’s a twinkle to his baby blues. It has never really occurred to you how blue his eyes are until now. You could honestly get lost in time if it weren’t for him to remind you that you should return back to reality.

You find comfort when you lay your head in his lap, your pink funky sunglasses that Bucky once referred to as something Elton John would wear, sat protectively on your eyes. Though, Bucky’s head is covering the rays of the spring sun as he leans over you. His hands buried in the forest of your hair, slightly massage your scalp as to calm you down.

With eyes fixated on the details of his face, you softly smile at him. A hand sits on his thigh, rubbing soft circles against the fabric of his pants.

There’s no words spoken between the two of you. Just touches of endearment as you basked in the new spring sun of April, listening to children laughing and watching bunnies hopping. All while you make with a head on his lap.

There’s a shadow casted onto you as Bucky leans further over you, his head dipped down to meet your face with a close proximity where noses touch. You giggle at this image, reach a hand over to the back of his hand to push him down. So as lips met, you smiled into the gesture, loving how a small intimate kiss could muster up so much affection.

The kiss doesn’t last too long, not wanting to show too much affection in a public place where eyes already are giving judgment to your relationship.

“Happy Easter, pookie.” You say, once pulling away from the kiss.

A smile blooms on your boyfriend’s face, returning back to how he was once seating causing the sun to return the glow it casted on you. “Happy Easter, my sweet angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://starsvck.tumblr.com/


End file.
